Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a toner used in a recording method such as an electrophotographic method, an electrostatic recording method, a magnetic recording method, or a toner jet method, and to a method for producing the toner.
Description of the Related Art
The printing speed of electrophotographic laser printers and copy machines have dramatically been increased. Accordingly, a toner superior in low-temperature fixability and durability is demanded. The quality of printed articles has also been being improved and accordingly, higher tinting strength is demanded of toners.
Toners, including toner particles containing a crystalline resin that can melt at a low temperature, have been studied for improving the low-temperature fixability of the toner. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-106727 discloses a suspension-polymerized toner whose toner particles contain a crystalline resin that is present at the surfaces of the particles. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-178397 discloses a toner whose toner particles contain a crystalline resin and a noncrystalline resin that forms shells present at the surfaces of the particles.
The toner disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-106727 exhibits both a satisfactory low-temperature fixability and a high tinting strength. The durability thereof is however insufficient in some of the electrophotographic processes where the process speed is as high as, or more than, 200 mm/s, and there is still room for improvement. Although the toner disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-178397 has a satisfactory durability, the tinting strength or the low-temperature fixability may be reduced in some cases depending on the pigment used, and there is also room for improvement.